The Porn Publications
by A Machiavellian Figure
Summary: Part of a prompt for Kink meme - Donna moonlights as a 'vivid' romance novelist, but the main characters of her most recent novel look a little familiar...  Part 5 now up
1. Chapter 1

Mike sat slumped in his chair proof-reading the 5000 epic that made up the Wyatt briefs, seriously considering death by paper cuts when a deranged cackle rang through the associates area. Peering over the edge of his cubicle (or hate den as Mike had affectionately deemed it), he saw Harold curled up on the floor by the water-cooler, sweating slightly and devouring a paperback novel with an intensity Mike had never seen him put into his work. He watched as Harold's glassy eyes zoomed over the page with alarming rapidity until he gasped and blushing a patchy tomato red, let out another cackle.

The sight of the apparently demented associate took precedence over the trawl of death and so Mike resigned himself to another all-nighter as he made his way over to Harold.

"What'cha got there?" he asked, leading over to get a better look at the book. Mike was not judging a book by its cover when he said that this was a book he would go to any lengths to avoid; the intertwined figures in translucent shirts and inhumanly tight trousers paled in comparison to the title which screamed 'The Lusty Lawyers – Litigation and Libidos' in garish pink. Harold looked up, apparently startled by Mike's question and jerked away, coiling himself round the book, teeth bared ferociously.

Backing away from Harold who was once again transfixed by the novel, Mike returned to his cubicle and settled down with the Wyatt briefs. Such events were not uncommon at Pearson-Hardman, the pressure cooker of over-worked and under-rested associates meant traumatic breakdowns were a weekly event, providing the partners with a constant source of amusement. But as Mike marked the last clause in the last sub-section on the last page with a weary 'it's 5.59am and I have to start working again at 6' look worn by most associates stamped on his face, he saw Harold who had remained on the floor and was now asleep a stupid grin on his face.

Mike walked over and gently eased the book from his hands – being caught asleep at work was one thing, caught asleep with an apparently very vivid smut novel was another – and stared blankly at it for a full 5 seconds.

He shook his head and stared again, hallucinations brought on by a night full of Red Bull and corporate contracts were surely the only explanation for what he was seeing.

'The Lusty Lawyers – Litigation and Libidos,

Starring Mick Russ and Hardy Spoctor

by Donna Paulson'


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo I meant to stop but it kept eating away at my brain, so have some more Mick Russ and Hardy Spoctor XD

* * *

><p>Mike reeled, scrutinising the cover of the offending novel as his brain tried hopeless to offer an explanation for what he was seeing. His unfailing memory offered him a perfect account of each of the 18,567 novels he had ever read, but still Mike drew a blank on what was the appropriate response to finding out you have accidentally starred in a very graphic novel – and sadly not the geeky kind.<p>

He stared hard at the offending figures on the cover, two men embracing against a desk. One was tall and powerful, his muscles clearly oiled even through his translucent shirt, (the likes of which Harvey would fire him merely for looking at) and one ridiculously defined hand – how could a hand have rippling muscles anyway? – resting on the other man's ass.

_His_ figure was lithe and graceful with sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes, which were gazing at the face of the darker man with an expression Mike fervently hoped would never cross his own face and, oh dear god, pseudo-Mike's nipples were showing.

He would never live this down.

For a moment, panic reigned in Mike's brain. He had to stop this getting out, had to destroy the evidence, all the evidence, how many copies were there anyway? He backed towards his cubicle slowly, no longer the hate den but newly christened his sole refuge in a cruel world, eyes firmly shut to prevent further trauma when he collided with a man, who would forever labelled 'Hardy' in Mike's babbling brain.

Of course, it was Harvey. Of course it was.

A single eyebrow was raised, conveying a simultaneous 'what the hell are you doing?', 'get out of my way', 'this is a Tom Ford original' and 'why do you look like you ate Louis' sock?' in one fell eyebrow swoop. It was a skill Mike hoped to learn one day, if he managed to make it out of this un-fired.

The rest of the office remained empty, it was still too early for most the associates, there was still time to fix this situation.

He blinked at Harvey, mouth open and waiting to impart words which would explain the entire situation and allow him to leave with both his dignity and his job intact. It was becoming apparent these words did not exist, and seemingly bored by his associate's impression of an aquatic craniate, Harvey reached out a hand – a normal human hand with no rippling muscles, a distant part of Mike's brain noted – and plucked the book out of Mike's hands.

The other eyebrow rose slowly. Seriously contemplating suicide and/or the largest defamation lawsuit ever posed, Mike stood frozen.

Harvey's face was unreadable as he glanced over the title, his smirk at his monster hands quickly replaced by disgust at the state of his suit and followed with extreme mirth at Mike's prominently displayed nipples.

"Come on"Harvey grabbed his arm, jerking Mike out of his trance or horror-coma as he privately deemed it and steering him down the corridor to his private office. "I think Donna has some explaining to do"

Mike nodded.

"And don't even think of suing, if anyone does it will be me – the good name name Harvey Specter is worth far more and Donna and her satanic artists haven't defiled your body nearly as much."

Mike gaped and gesticulated wildly to The Nipple Situation, as it was now referred to in his head.

"That? Please, that does no more than those ten dollar Crew shirts you will insist on subjecting me to." Harvey smirked at this, apparently pleased with this new method of both silencing his normally loquacious associate and insulting his clothing.

They rounded the corner in silence and in a manner reserved for only the most holy pilgrimages they cautiously approached the Desk of Donna.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the lovely reviews :D made my day! Enjoy...

* * *

><p>"Donna, what is this?" Harvey demanded, holding up her latest work.<p>

The redhead spun round, regarding the book with a level of adoration normally reserved for dirty chai lattes and Tiffany earrings.

"My masterpiece" She beamed.

"I can understand why you would use me as a Muse. I am a walking inspiration" Harvey preened "but the kid? Really Donna?"

Mike blinked. This was not how he had pictured the conversation going.

"He's cute. You two look good together" If Harvey's eyebrows were expressive; Donna's suggestive arch seemed to write ballads and odes to sex that would put Shakespeare to shame.

Harvey huffed a sigh and raised his head, "I hope you know I'm suing" he threatened darkly.

"For what?" Donna smiled brightly. "Don't think I've forgotten about your Fabio days Harvey"

Surely he heard that wrong? Harvey had Fabio days? Mike's day had just perked up.

"Some of my more questionable hair choices will not help you here."Harvey opened The Lusty Lawyers. "Not when I am described _in writing _as the proud owner of a 'swollen lovestick, inflamed with the fire of desire.'" He slammed the book shut, an expression of extreme disgust on his face. "That is libel."

Mike wanted to stop himself, to hold his mouth shut before the words can escape.

"It didn't sound too bad to me"

Why had he said that? Had the long days and longer nights filled with tedious paperwork given him a death wish? A death wish Harvey would be happy granting if the look on his face was anything to go by, although no glare could be as bad as the smirk currently on Donna's face.

"I am deeply talented it's true." She leant back in her chair, surveying them with amusement. "Besides it's too late to sue now. Everyone in the building has read it, and loved it might I add. They quote me in the hallways."

"The other associates...?" Mike gasped, his face turning an unhealthy mix of paper-white and green.

"Oh yes, except Harold. Always a slow reader, not a particularly useful skill in a law firm" Donna said offhandedly. "Jessica adores it, said the characterisation was spot on" she added.

Mike watched Harvey's composure drop, as his face melted rapidly into something resembling his own.

"Jessica?" He asked weakly.

A happy nod was his only response.

Mike glanced down at the open book '... and moaned his pounding mass erupted into heated wet bliss. Hardy's deep groan was wanton as he pulled Mick up by the skinny tie round his neck and passionately attacked his slippery mouth...' Okay, no-one deserved to have their boss read that about them.

Performance reviews? Great.

A _very_ detailed review of a _very_ different performance? Not so much.

"You're very popular you know" Donna added "I sold 25,000 copies in the first week."

25,000 copies. That meant there were 25,000 copies of that line in existence. A high pitched keening sound came from between Mike's lips.

"So yesterday... when I told Kyle, Harvey had drilled me on the procedure and he ran off laughing. And on Wednesday when Rachel asked if I'd been up all night with Harvey and I said yeah, that it was pretty rough..." Mike let his voice tail off, before he started to cry.

Donna had whipped out an iPad and was scribbling furiously.

"Don't stop, these are going in the sequel" She nearly squealed.

"No" said Harvey in his best courtroom voice.

"But you're a hit! Or rather the two of you are" Donna added with a lecherous grin.

"No. You make me star in any more of your twisted published fantasies, you have to pay for it. And believe me, you can't afford me." Harvey crossed his arms and flashed his trademark smirk.

"Never blackmail the woman in charge of your bank account Harvey"

"Never write graphic porn about your employer and your puppy"

Mike winced at the horrible mental image.

"It's not graphic porn!" Donna seemed genuinely upset although it was difficult for Mike to tell beneath all the anger. "It's descriptive romance! I shall let this one go, given that you have been suddenly catapulted into fame and celebrity by my novel and this must come as a shock. But the next time you insult my work, Harvey Specter" a visible wince was seen from Harvey "you will see just how graphic my romances can get, starting with your biography page on Pearson Hardman"

Mike's well honed sense of self-preservation kicked in at that point as he turned and fled back down the corridor before Donna remembered his existence and started including him in her diabolical plans, or worse, her sequel.

* * *

><p>For anyone wondering about Fabio!Harvey... .comwatch?v=ik5xeC-FufE )


	4. Chapter 4

He really shouldn't do it. Even without a Harvard degree Mike knew that much but he couldn't stop glancing at it guiltily.

The lurid cover of The Lusty Lawyers lay on the bed just a few feet away, both nauseating and tempting at once.

Really, it was ridiculous to even consider reading the hugely explicit twisted fantasies of a colleague about him and his boss. Harvey would happily murder him for doing this much Mike was sure and Donna would probably ask for feedback.

He wasn't sure which was worse.

On the other hand, Mike was a creature of habit. When he came across a problem, his first instinct was to research it thoroughly until he found something he could use to make it go away.

And judging by the looks he had received earlier this was a problem.

Kyle's leering and Gregory's laughter Mike could deal with, but the looks he received from several of the associates, two mail delivery guys, a security guard and the hotdog vendor across the street indicating an _interest _which had Mike running into Rachel's office to barter for a copy of the book (and a mild panic attack at a truly depressing amount of half-naked Mike-and-Harveys tucked inside her desk) before fleeing the office completely.

And now all Mike could think about was what his literary counterpart had done to garner such a reaction.

He reached over and picked up the book and with a defeated sigh opened it to page one.

'Everyone has saucy secrets. Everyone has dirty desires. But in one glass office in New York, behind discreetly tinted glass, the lines of filthy fantasy and reality were going to blur.

Hardy Spoctor leant back in chair, enjoying the way the rich leather yielded to his form, as his associate dropped swiftly to his knees between Hardy's legs. The obscenely pink mouth of Mick Russ closed around the zipper of Hardy's tented pants as he tore them off, Hardy's erection bobbing before his waiting mouth...'

Whoa. 6 lines in and he was already blowing Harvey? Jesus, Mick was easy - that was line 20 material, surely?

'...as Mick leaned forwards in eager anticipation, teasing the tip of the pulsating member with a feather-light lick before his head dropped and he licked his way from the base of the sensitive shaft to its head. He sucked Hardy into his mouth, teeth whispering along his length, tongue flickering along the responsive underside, drawing out moans of exquisite agony from his boss.

A hand fisted in his silky blond hair, pushing his head down until Hardy's manhood hit the back of Mick's waiting throat...'

Jessica was right, Mike noted. Harvey's character really was spot-on.

'... Mick sucked harder obediently, his nose nestled in the fine strands at Hardy's groin, fingers cupping and caressing his balls as he hummed around Hardy's dick, vibrating the shaft buried deep in his mouth. Hardy let his head fall back as his hips jerked, thrusting wildly into the hot wet mouth which slackened as he fucked it.'

Shit, but this was hot.

'Hardy's thrusts grew erratic and frantic, he pounded into his associate frantically before coming with a gasp, spilling his seed down Mick's throat in thick spurts and holding him in place on his cock before withdrawing slowly, flushed and satiated.

"Let's hope this trial is as satisfying as the preparation was" Hardy smirked down at Mick'

Wait, _that_ was their version of trial prep? Mike wanted a transfer.

Apparently, his dick agreed with him judging by the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. This was the most awkward erection ever, he thought distantly.

Was it the legal references? He hoped not or he'd never get through another work day again.

Reading about his pseudo-self's explicit adventures? That was the worst case of narcissism he'd ever heard of.

Or was it the man reaping the rewards of not-quite-Mike's activities that had him so turned on? Did this constitute a _crush_?

Oh God, he had a crush on his boss.

He had a crush on _Harvey Specter._

He would be eaten alive.

Well this made things fairly simple, mused Mike as he unzipped his trousers. Clearly Donna was evil, Harvey was incredibly attractive and he was soon to be jobless.

But until he was fired, there was no reason he couldn't have some solitary fun with all this he reasoned, heading towards the shower.

Work the next morning was, simply put, horrific.

Eyes lingered on him for too long in the corridors, too many hands accidentally brushed his in the elevator and he couldn't look at a leather chair without large portions of erotic text flashing in his brain, which was far from ideal in the glass-and-leather work environment of Pearson-Hardman.

He kept his head down as he hurried to his cubicle trying to appear to the world a successful and dedicated lawyer with a passion for helping people, rather than a depraved fellatio fiend who puts out on the sixth line.

Conversations halted abruptly as he passed and the associate's whispers floated through the increasingly silent room.

"I heard it was based on a true story..."

"Apparently he worked as a porn star through college..."

At least, they still believed he'd been to college, Mike consoled himself.

"I bet he didn't even go to Harvard – he got the job based on his _other_ credentials..."

Mike was going to kill Donna.

He huddled behind the towering pile of briefs on his desk; clearly abandoning work yesterday hadn't gone down well with Harvey.

Mike uncapped a highlighter and turned the volume on his iPod up, drowning out the associate's noise.

The piles of work he immersed himself in were sufficiently dull that Mike was quickly wrapped up in the problems of the rich and ignoring his own tragic fate.

That is until Harvey himself dropped by, draped leisurely against Mike's cubicle and invading his personal space, leaning over him so that the height between them is just enough to bring Donnas' words flooding back through Mike's mind and he can feel his cheeks heat up.

The normal chatter of the office stops abruptly. Even the associates' printer, normally churning out work faster than they can cope with, falls silent.

Harvey surveyed the room.

"Yes?" He asked, in his best Senior Partner tone.

Noise resumed instantly, just a little too forced, but the waiting eyes of the associates still peeped out at them from behind stalls.

Mike looked up at him, hoping he wasn't as easy to read as Harvey had always claimed and that it wasn't patently obvious to all involved that he had succumbed to temptation and read porn starring himself and his boss, who was now starring in his fantasies.

Harvey raised an eyebrow.

Shit, this wasn't good.


	5. Chapter 5

Some technical problems with this chapter - love to GaterGirl79 for letting me know!

* * *

><p>Mike had prepared thousands of situations in his over-excited brain over the last few months detailing exactly how he would be fired.<p>

Sometimes it was Harvey calling him into his office, a quiet word with something like sadness laced through it, a pat on the back along with a pink slip and a subdued exit.

Sometimes it was Louis, standing over his cubicle a strange mix of shock, glee and horror painted across his face, a smug look directed towards Harvey and sheer confusion at Mike as he hands over a notice of termination for indemnity.

Sometimes it was Jessica, standing tall and ferocious at the duplicity of her protégée and the sheer insolence of Mike, mouth shaking with fury as she tells him to leave and never come back after signing all due non-disclosures, naturally.

But throughout Mike's deeply unhealthy considerations, he had never expected the soft smile on Harvey's lips, the small tilt of his head, the fingers that brushed fleeting over his as he beckoned him to follow.

Because, really what other option was there when there was a graphic romance novel starring you and your employee circulating New York; particularly when said employee had read the porn – sorry, descriptive novel – and was now harbouring a crush of epic proportions.

Honestly, it was probably a good thing he was getting fired, before this crush manifested itself anymore. If he had gone from normal to creepy in the space of 24 hours, Mike dreaded what he would be like by Friday.

As he followed Harvey down the corridor he deliberately averted his gaze from the leers of the associates and the curve of Harvey's ass and focusing his attention firmly on the tasteful beige carpet and not so tasteful shoes on his feet, but nothing (besides maybe Harvey's ass which he was still determinedly not looking at) could distract him from Donna's smirk as they approached Harvey's office.

Her smile was so wide Mike might have suspected her of having eaten an unsuspecting associate or two for breakfast, had her gaze not been locked firmly on the two of them along with a lecherous wink at Harvey.

He hurried into the office, wishing he could replace the glass walls with something stronger and Donna-proof. Several inches of reinforced cement maybe, or whatever it was they used to build presidential nuclear bunkers.

He dropped heavily into the chair he had come to regard as his and picked up his cheap ballpoint pen which had been lying on Harvey's coffee table and tried not to think about how settled he had become here.

"Finished with the Wyatt briefs yet?" Harvey's tone was nonchalant, bored, normal.

Mike nodded surprised. Where were the accusations? Why was he not being fired?

Harvey just smirked at him, seemingly pleased at Mike's admittedly impressive work rate.

A new file dropped into his lap and Harvey took up his favourite pacing position and began speaking as one hand dropped and fingers brushed the top of a resting basketball-

And dammit, if that wasn't enough to send Mike's thoughts off in a completely different direction.

He honestly had no idea how long he spent staring at Harvey's hand as he stroked small circles on the ball's surface with his thumb, watching the brush of his skin against the small grooves. Harvey had to be doing this on purpose; no-one could look this seductive without trying.

But his skin was so smooth and from his seat, the inside of Harvey's wrist was exposed to Mike, all delicate blue veins tracing lines down smooth pale skin. Mike wanted nothing more at that moment than to rip the needlessly expensive shirt off Harvey's skin so he could follow the lines of the veins first with his fingers, then his tongue-

"So, I need you to go through these depositions and... Mike?"

"Right, yes. Depositions, got it."

Mike silently praised any and all gods for his memory.

"Right, and then you'll need to..."

Harvey's lips really were incredibly attractive Mike mused as he spoke. Smooth and slick, with a hint of a wet red tongue behind pale pink lips and - Jesus, did he just _lick_ his _lips_? Because, if Harvey's lips were attractive normally, they were downright irresistible like this - all spit slick and glistening, parted just far enough to reveal more of that tongue.

He was starting to think Mick Russ had the right idea here, because honestly how was anyone meant to resist this?

What would Harvey do, he wondered, if he went down on him?

Would he moan as Mike's lips closed around the tip of his cock? Would he lean back and let his head hit the window? Would he be demanding and forceful and order Mike to go deeper?

No no no, that was a _bad_ line of thought to go down.

Jumping up, he grabbed the file and babbling Harvey's instructions back at him, "talk to the witness... highlight inaccuracies... got it... must dash", Mike sprinted out the room without a backwards glance.

This was unfortunate really, as he missed the smile playing across Harvey's lips and the warmth that lingered in his normally guarded eyes.

* * *

><p>The day did not improve.<p>

Harvey made multiple visits to his cubicle for the most inane reasons including a lack of paperclips (he didn't use them and Donna was the undisputed queen of office supplies), to steal a can of Red Bull ('I would say it's not fit for my dog... but apparently my puppy is the only thing that disgusting concoction of sugar and caffeine _is_ fit for' –Harvey Specter) and to observe his tie (last week he had spent an afternoon locked in his office, blinds drawn and shades shut tight due to a tie-induced migraine).

Normally such a visit from Harvey was treated in roughly the same way as a visit from God, but with Mike's increasingly inappropriate thoughts leaving tell-tale stains across his cheeks and under the eager eyes of half of Pearson-Hardman, they just left a flustered Mike, desperate to leave.

Even Jessica made an appearance, surveying the silent associates calmly as she walked through, her gaze lingering on Mike as she passed, now deeply amused; with the top of a very familiar cover visible under the papers in her arms.

But all of this paled in comparison to Harold. There was no need for that level of cruelty, Mike thought dolefully.

The normally innocuous Harold had leant over Mike's cubicle, his copy of Lusty Lawyers in hand and proceeded to ask Mike to sign it, seemingly oblivious to Mike's outraged splutters.

It seemed like the entire associates' area had been waiting for this as many others held up their copies and began to form a queue.

"If you could just sign the inside and maybe page 148? That's my favourite part, look I highlighted it..."

Mike looked blankly at the page and then wished he hadn't.

Who knew you could do that with a can-opener?

"No Harold... umm look, you guys, that-" Mike broke off and gestured wildly towards the book "that's not me."

Cries of outrage rang down the corridors as the associates advanced.

"Are you denying the love you share?" Gregory nearly screamed at him.

"What? Um, no, it's just-"

"How could you reject Harvey this way?" Harold looked close to tears.

Kyle pushed his way to the front of the recently formed crowd and asked "so, you're not banging a Senior Partner to get ahead?"

"No!" Mike nearly screamed.

Kyle cocked his head and considered him.

"But do you want to?"

And that, right there, was Mike's limit.

Because the guilty blush was already flooding over his skin and he was not admitting anything to a pack of half-wild associates.

Especially something he hadn't actually fully admitted to himself.

So he did what any sane person would, and after grabbing his files and a pizza delivery menu headed for the basement archives to work in peace.

And his plan had worked.

The boxes of case notes from 1963 (and possibly the dense cloud of dust that surrounded them) did an excellent job of hiding Mike and his pepperoni-cheese-in-the-crust from the rest of the world until Harvey stepped into view, face wrinkling in disgust although it was hard to pinpoint the cause between the ratio of dust to air in the basement, Mike's pizza toppings or the general state of his suit.

He motioned to Mike, who had been heavily involved in an internal monologue on the attractiveness of Harvey's various expressions, making him start guiltily.

"Come on Rookie" even his voice seemed to ooze sex "Home time. It appears we have things to discuss."


End file.
